


Tipper Button

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Shiro-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: Together, they love him. And together, they want to see him break.





	

Shiro is a good lover.

A  _fantastic_ one, actually. Keith and Lance have unanimously decided this.

He’s also a fantastic dom. He’s tentative, he listens. He balances them both; cares for them too, so soft and gentle.

They’ve been dating for so long. Together they’ve experimented with everything under the sun – thank fuck for the soundproof castle walls.

And they’ve learned a lot about themselves. They’ve broken down, to their bare bone. Discovered what makes them tick.

But something isn’t right.

“I want to break him," Lance pouts, chin on his knees.

Keith sighs, “I know what you mean, but we already tried.”

“Like, yeah, he was into it, but,” Lance waves his hand, “he was still himself. I wanna’ see Shiro  _desperate.”_

Keith shrugs, and bumps their shoulders together, “He always puts us first. Even while domming.”

Lance sighs, “He’s just too good.”

“Maybe there is no breaking him? He is Shiro, after all.”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Lance huffs. “I just wanna’ watch his stupid resolve crack. Hear him make some noise for once.”

Keith smirks, “Wouldn’t that be nice.”

They sit in silence, here, on the hill of whatever planet they’ve landed on. Soon they’ll go back. Soon they’ll travel to the next planet, then the next.

Lance runs his fingers through the blue grass. Sighs, into the clean air. The breeze is nice, the sun nicer.

Yeah. What Shiro cares about most is them. If they ask, he’ll give it. If Lance begs, Shiro will  _run._ He’s just that wonderful.

Lance rolls his tongue against the back of his teeth, and lolls his head against Keith’s shoulder.

“What if we dom him together?”

“We’ve tried.” Keith reminds him. “He liked it, but was still relatively quiet.”

“No, no.” Lance says, “What if we approach it totally differently?”

Keith’s eyebrows push together, and the notion is cute enough for Lance to kiss his ear and giggle.

Keith laughs, and pulls back. “Stop, stop. What are you talking about?”

“We have to plan  _everything._ We have to be totally in sync.” Lance grins, “But I have an idea.”

* * *

 

Shiro knows something is up.

Really, he’s been dating them too long  _not_ to.

He sees the way they squirm at dinner. Keith and Lance keep exchanging looks – keep fidgeting in their chairs, and smiling to each other.

Shiro tries to focus on his food, but it’s hard. They’re adorable, faces flushed, fingers fidgety at the table.

They’ve turned him into a monster. Shiro wasn’t like this before. This  _needy._

But now Shiro looks at them, and just wants whisk them away. No- he  _needs_ to. To hold them against a wall. To bend Lance over his knee. To tie Keith up like a Celtic knot. To give them  _everything._

Ahh, yeah. They’ve ruined him, truly.

He finds himself lost, watching their small mannerisms, zoning out as they bicker back and forth, and hold hands beneath the table.

So when Shiro is prodded into the bedroom by two sets of hands, he’s not that surprised when he’s stripped bare, fast and dizzying, and pushed down onto the bed.

“Oh Daddy~” Lance coos, pretty and cute. “We want to play tonight.”

Ah, shit.

Shiro hates what that word has done to him. It's conditioned him, like Pavlov's dog. 

It makes his head snap up. Makes his shoulders roll, and his blood run hot beneath his skin.

“Oh really?” Shiro raises an eyebrow, warmth already sinking down between his legs.

“Mmhmm,” Keith climbs atop him.  He kisses Shiro smooth and wet and soft, as Lance talks. He sits on his hips, smooths his hands up his chest. Grinds into his lap, and makes Shiro pant against his lips. Keith is never hesitant, always taking. 

“We’re on top tonight~” Lance purrs. “You’re gonna’ do whatever we say.”

Shiro hums into the kiss. Keith’s lips are soft, tongue softer. It runs across his lower lip, and curls around his tongue. Shiro kisses back – forces spit into Keith’s mouth, and feels a hand curl against his neck. Keith is hot, and forceful, sly and evil.

“You’re gonna’ be so proud, Daddy,” Lance grins. He’s digging around in a drawer somewhere, which can’t be good.  His voice is teasing and smooth, and it goes straight to Shiro’s groin.

“Baby, I know I will be,” Shiro manages, around Keith’s tongue.

“Arms up,” Keith purrs.

“And open up.”

* * *

 

With his wrists tied to the headboard, and the gag in his mouth, Shiro is rendered nearly useless. Keith wraps rope around his thighs- and ties them down to the bed as well. It’s intricate, and incredibly obvious that they planned this.

But it’s fine. Shiro wants this – wants to see them so passionate. Wants them to touch him.

He can take whatever they dish out. He knows the handsign if not.

Lance kisses down his chest. One kiss, then two. Then six, then fifteen. He nips against his hip. Licks around his navel. Rubs his cheek against his happy trail and nuzzles against his cock. Shiro shivers, just a little. Lance is beautiful, just gorgeous. His eyes are striking, watching him, before pulling back.

“We’re going to be so good for you, Daddy.” Lance rolls lube onto his fingers. It's sticky, and obscene. Lance’s hands are lewd enough as it is – long and slender and incredibly skilled with a trigger.

“We want to be.” Keith tugs off his jeans. Slow, slow. Too slow. One button, then the slide of a zipper. The underwear comes off too, all smooth skin glowing beneath the dim light above their heads. He kicks off his socks, “We’ll do whatever you say.”

Wait.

Shiro muffles against the gag.

“Please,” Lance talks. “Please, Shiro. We want you.”

Wait.  _Wait._

Lance kneels at Shiro’s feet. Spreads his thighs wide. Slides his fingers down his chest, between his legs, then around to his ass. His fingers are _dripping,_ and- oh -he enters one digit, slick and smooth, meeting no resistance. Lance exhales hard, gorgeous eyelashes kissing his cheeks as he sighs.

Wait wait  _wait._

This isn’t how it goes.

Times like these are rare – but usually if he's tied up, he's spanked, probably. Fucked to kingdom come, and maybe edged until he moans.

But this is different.

Keith is now next to Lance, one finger up his ass as well, the other hand wrapped around his cock, pumping slowly. His fingers are wet, mouth slightly open, and it's incredibly hot. 

They’re quite the picture. Knees bumping together, simultaneously stretching themselves, like a dance. Shiro’s cock fills fast, stirring up to his hip, and bobbing there.

And then.  _Then._

Then, Lance looks him in the eye, smirks, and  _moans, “Ahhhh, Shiro~ Please-“_

Shiro jerks against the handcuffs.

Oh. Oh god.

Lance’s index finger slips out, in, and then a second finger joins. Shiro can see them disappear inside – they’re doing  _his_ job. No, no, no-

“Nnn,” Keith grits, and his head lolls. “Hah, Shiro.”

He’s hot. Shiro is sweating. What’s going on? What are they doing? He can’t move, why are they-

“ _Ahhnn!”_ Lance’s back arches, and his knees spread wider, “Ahh! It’s not enough, Shiro  _please-“_

“I can’t reach,” Keith pants. He tries to fuck himself on his fingers, but they’re just too short. “Daddy I  _need you-“_

Shiro muffles a complaint against the gag. He pulls hard, and arches his back. No, no. He can’t – he can’t take care of them. Shiro’s body  _burns,_ arches off the bed, clangs the handcuffs against the headboard, and drools against the gag. His human wrist is rubbing raw, his legs try to kick, but the ropes dig into his skin.

They're watching him.

They _need_ him.

Lance’s chest is so slender, so tan. The muscles of his stomach twitch, and his thighs squeeze as his fingers delve into his hole. Shiro becomes hypnotized by the lube that runs down his fingers. It drips, right across his knuckle, down his wrist, and onto the bed beneath him.

His. His. That belongs to  _Shiro_.

“Ahh!” Keith suddenly moans, and grips himself around the base of his cock, “ _Please!_  I’m close.”

“Hah, already?” Lance mewls, rolling his hips into his fingers. “You can’t come until Daddy tells you.”

The shock that runs through Shiro is hot, and needy. Electric. Desperate. Shiro doesn’t understand it, but his body  _thrums._ Pulses. They need him, they need him.

“He’s not answering us,” Keith pants. “Lance, he’s not proud of us.”

Lance’s face falls, “Noo, Daddy please, I’m  _sorry-“_

 _No! No!_  Shiro yells, into the gag. Drool slides past his lips, and slicks down his throat.  _No! You’re good! You’re perfect!_

“What should I do?” Lance curls his fingers, and gasps. “I’ll do anything.”

Keith’s hair sticks to his forehead. Sweat glistens across his neck. His voice is gravely, and soft as he moans, fingers rolling around his entrance, scared of pushing too far.

Shiro's heels dig into the sheets.

“Ahh!” Lance suddenly gasps, and grips hard around his cock. It twitches in his hand, and Shiro's throat runs dry. “Shiro!! Tell me I can come! Tell me!”

Shiro’s back rises off the bed. His voice muffles, his eyes draw wide. He can feel his cock throbbing, can feel it pulsing. He yanks against the handcuffs, twists against the ropes. Breaks,  _breaks –_

_"Please! Please! Harder Daddy please!"_

Precome drips from Lance’s cock. Pools beneath him, to mix with the lube. He’s close, he’s close, Shiro can  _see it._

“We can’t come,” Keith reminds him. “Not until Daddy says so.”

“You’re right.” Lance lets go, and pulls out his fingers –  _No! No!_

Shiro twists, and moans.

Keith and Lance share a look. They’re smirking, eyes sparkling.

Lance turns his head, looks Shiro in the eye, and opens his mouth, talking like he does best. “I need you in meeee,” he whines, shifting on his knees.

Shiro’s gut twists. His body trembles.

“No, me.” Keith plays along. “ _I_  needit.”

"I'm looser!" 

"I'm wetter!"

Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ -

“Let him choose, then.” Lance smiles. There's one, single moment of silence; then suddenly they’re on their forearms and knees, faces down at the end of the bed, asses up, at Shiro’s direction.

“Spank us~”

“Choose one.”

“Or both-“

“Look at us, Shiro.”

“All stretched out~”

Together, their hands reach back. Together, they spread their cheeks wide, and grin against the sheets.

Shiro is  _loosing it._ Losing his goddamn mind. He’s gonna’ come, he’s gonna’ come like this. His body trembles, shakes. They  _need him. They need him-_

Their fingers rub against their holes – stretched, pink, slick and perfect. Shiro closes his eyes, and groans. The arousal is so thick, he can't breathe.

“Oh, he doesn’t like it.” Keith teases.

Evil, evil. They know what they’re doing.  _Evil, evil-_

“Maybe he wants us to touch him?"

“Ooh, but he hasn’t told us to~”

“We can be punished later.”

“You first-“

“No you-“

“Together?”

“Together.”

And they attack, flipping around, each taking a side, licking up the insides of his thighs, and swallowing any precome gathered on his hip.

Shiro is making so much noise, that he now no longer hears himself. They’re kissing up his sides, nipping into his shoulders. Touching him everywhere but his dick. His balls ache, his gut twists.

“Daddy, talk to us.” Lance begs. “Do you like it?”

He's so, so sensitive. Every ounce of skin, every breath. It make's Shiro thrust blindly- drives him toward insanity. 

Shiro drools more, and tries to speak. It’s all garbled, all useless. His vision is fogging.

“Ahh,” Keith grinds against Shiro’s thigh. Straddles it, and rubs his cock against Shiro’s hip. “I’m so hard, Lance.”

“Me too.” Lance whines. “I wish Daddy would take care of us.”

This is torture. This,  _this._  This is true torture. His human hand might bleed soon, but Shiro isn’t thinking straight. All he sees is them. All he  _feels_ is them.

“Hhh,” Keith trembles, still grinding the head of his cock against his skin, “I’m gonna’…I’m gonna’-“

“Stay strong,” Lance pants. “He’ll tell us soon. I know it.”

_I can’t! I can’t! F-Fuck, please-_

“Let me touch you,” Keith mumbles.

Lance gasps, “You can’t. Daddy~ will be mad.”

“He’s already mad.” Keith purrs, and wobbles off of Shiro’s leg. He tugs Lance over – pushes their bodies so flush, that the sweat on their skin sticks. Keith trails his hand around Lance's ass, and feels his hole. “Wow.”

That’s Shiro’s job. That’s  _his job-_

_“Mm~”_

“So loose,” Keith’s fingers slip in. He pulls Lance further into his lap, “He’s all ready for you, Shiro.”

Hot, hot, everything-

He sees three, four,  _four fingers_ oh god, oh,  _oh god-_

Lance’s forehead lolls against Keith’s shoulder. His mouth is flowing with noise, moaning loud, hips pistoning. Keith curls his fingers – Lance sobs, “ _Shiro! Shiro!”_

The handcuffs slam against the headboard.

Lance quickly grabs Keith’s cock in his hand. He starts to pump him quick, and steady, squeezing just right, rolling his palm against the head. Shiro watches his face, watches the way Keith's mouth opens, and his body thrusts into his palm.

Shiro squirms. Begs. Tips his head back and sobs. It’s  _primal._ It’s deep, deep in him. The need to please. The need to praise. The need to hold and touch and tell them everything they need to hear.

They’re unraveling him, string by string.

 _“Shirooo,”_ they moan.

_“We need you-“_

_“Where are you?’_

_“Ah, ah god-“_

_“I’m coming, I’m-“_

_“Me too, me too, fuck- Ah!-“_

They paint each other. They kiss sloppily, roll their hips- pant and shiver while moaning so shamelessly. His name falls off their tongues. They tremble, they beg, their thighs squeeze so deliciously, their bodies arch so  _beautifully._

There’s a loud noise.

Sharp. Stinging. 

Shiro rips the handcuffs in half.

Two heads whip his way; Keith and Lance stare, wide eyed, mouths open.

Oh.

Shiro slowly comes back to himself. He swallows, feeling how close he is, feeling the way his wrist aches, and his thighs sting. 

“Oh my god…” Lance pales. “Did you just…”

“Holy shit,” Keith breathes.

Shiro is still in shock. Still staring at his hands.

Keith scrambles into his lap, pulling the gag off with one hand as Lance cuts the ropes around his thighs.

As soon as his mouth is free, Shiro  _begs,_ “K-Keith, Keith god, please, please-“

And Keith jolts, hand shakily falling to Shiro’s cock. He doesn’t even pump twice before Shiro is sobbing. It’s hot -  the thick, white wave that washes over him. Shiro's mouth opens, and he  _moans._ Letting out everything he couldn’t before.

Keith’s hand works him through it, eyes wide, tongue running across his dry lips.

Shiro’s body shakes with aftershocks. He swallows around the cotton in his throat. Feels the heavy, hot flush that settles in.

All is silent. Shiro shivers. 

“Holy shit…” Lance breathes. “That was so hot.”

Shiro can’t even respond. He lays there, eyes glued to the ceiling, mind tripping over and over.

* * *

 

It's quiet, for a while.

Lance is the first one to blurt, “I’m sorry,” when they’re all clean, and Shiro can finally think straight again.

“Huh?” Shiro turns. “What for?”

“I wanted to push you…” Lance shifts in his arm. He’s snuggled so close, nose buried in his shoulder. The weight is warm, and comforting. “It was my idea.”

“I went along with it. I’m sorry too.” Keith says.

“Hey, what?” Shiro blinks. “D-Don’t apologize…it was…”

“Good?”

“I don’t really have the words.” Shiro runs his hand through Keith’s hair. “It was…technically an amazing plan. Playing off a weakness I didn’t even know I had.”

“You’re just too good,” Lance pouts. “Too pure. So loving. Literally, your Achilles heel is that you love us too much.”

Shiro shrugs, “You guys made me this way.”

Keith snorts, and Lance laughs into his hand.

“You’re the  _best_ daddy,” Lance teases, and completely relishes in the way Shiro’s face turns red.

“Number one,” Keith assures, and kisses Shiro, sweet and quick and soft, just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Tipper Button
> 
> Tip or Button
> 
> Top or Bottom
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://zanimez.tumblr.com/)


End file.
